Legend of the Titans
by GamerTacticsInc
Summary: The Titans meet a young boy named Link and his fairy Navi. With their help, Link goes off the same the world from in incoming darkness. LinkXStarfire
1. The Hero Appears

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the story. This was inspired by Link the Teen Titan, check his stories out too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when the Titan Tower's alarm sounded. There was an emergency downtown that couldn't be controlled by local authorities. All the Titans rushed away from what they were doing. Beast Boy left his controller abandoned, Cyborg put the T-Car down and fired it up, Raven rushed off from meditation, Starfire pulled her brush through her hair one last time, and Robin hopped on the R-bike.

Once they arrived downtown, the place was wrecked. Smaller buildings reduced to ruble and larger buildings had huge holes in them. The streets and sidewalks were riddled with cracks and holes, as well as large dents.

In the center of the destruction, holding a green jewel, was a young man. He was clad in green, wearing some sort of ... skirt? On his back was a sword with a bronze guard and a wooden shield with a goat engraved into it.

Robin shouted his battle-cry of "Titans Go!" and they rushed into battle. Robin pulled a few bird-erangs and threw them at the boy, who skillfully dodged them before slowly eyeing his opponents. Raven used this chance to shroud him in her dark magic. The kid struggled to get free but stopped as he closed his eyes and began chanting some odd words which none of the Titans, not even Raven, could understand. He vanished in a green light and appeared behind the group, slowly backing away. It was at that point that a small, blue light emerged from his hat, said something in a light, squeaky voice, and disappeared again in the long hat. The boy slowly grew his blade and looked in Robin's direction. Robin took it as a sign the boy wanted to go toe-to-toe with him, and pulled out his staff. He rushed at the boy, wanting to end the battle as soon as possible, but was sidestepped. Now in hearing range of his opponent, the boy spoke.

"Look, I'm not here to fight you." he said, cautiously circling Robin.

Robin chuckled "Then why would you go off and steal a gem _and_ wreck up the city?"

"First of all, the gem is mine and second, I didn't do this." the boy replied motioning around him with his sword.

Robin obviously had had enough talk and rushed at the boy again, he brought his staff down, only to be countered and have his staff sent flying. The boy watched Robin again as the Titan drew more of his bird-erangs. Robin threw and explosive type of his projectile, which the boy once again dodged, and the flying bombs were coming back towards Robin. The flame haired boy jumped out of harms way, but did not notice that Starfire was behind him. The projectiles exploded on the ground with enough force to know Starfire off of her feet, but instead of cold ground, she felt a soft and warm landing. Opening her eyes, she spotted the green clad boy who gently let her down, giving her a warm smile. After realizing that the boy meant no harm to anyone, Robin let his stance fall.

He smirked and started to walk off until Robin stopped him.

"Look kid," he started "you need to come with us, we can't have people like you running around willy-nilly."

The boy raised his eyebrow at Robin's comment and brushed the Titan's hand off his shoulder.

"I have to go." He stated plainly and started walking off again.

Starfire flew up with him and looked him in the eye and said "Will you please come with us?"

He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but feel calm. "Fine" he said and he followed the Titans back to their tower.

Once they got there they sat the boy down and asked him about his story.

"Not much to tell." he started as he took off his hat. He sat it down on the table and a round ball of light with wings flew out.

"Not much to tell?" The creature said in a light, feminine voice "Thats the biggest pot of bull I've ever heard!"

The boy chuckles slightly at everyone's shock. "Navi's a fairy." he said.

"Fairies aren't real." Robin said with a grimace.

The little ball of light flew over and tackled him so hard he fell over.

"Does that feel real?" Navi said.

"Calm down Navi." the boy said once everyone's laughing subsided.

"Fine." she replied and landed on the boy's shoulder.

The boy cleared his throat and said "I'm Link." he started "I'm from the town of Ordon, which is about 7 or 8 days West of here. I was an orphan and don't even know my last name, as my mother died getting me to town. I was raised by my friend Darunia's father until a couple weeks ago when I found out that I was some special hero and that I needed to defeat a looming darkness. On my way here I met Navi and she became my best friend."

"What about your weapons and outfit?" Cyborg asked.

"I got the sword and shield from Darunia's father when I told him I was leaving, as well as my suit, which was what I was wrapped in when they found me on their doorstep." He replied.

"And your powers?" Robin asked.

"They uncovered themselves in a dream I had last week. That's when I was told in the dream my destiny." he said.

"Hey, what was that jewel you stuffed in your bag?" Beast Boy asked.

Link pulled the green jewel from his bag.

"This, is the Kokiri Emerald." he said "It is one of the four artifacts I need to destroy the darkness."

The jewel was forest green and round with a golden spiral that protruded out a little. It seemed to glow with light that resembled the forest itself.

"And there are three more of these 'Kokiri Emeralds'?" Asked Cyborg.

"No, the others are the Goron Ruby and Zora Saphire." Link replied.

"Wait, that makes three, you said there were four jewels." said Robin.

"No, I said there were four _artifacts. _ But there's only three jewels. The fourth artifact is an instrument, the Ocarina of Time." Link stated as he dug into his small bag, pulling out a light green instrument.

"This, is my ocarina, given to me by a friend. She taught me how to play it too." He said as he brought the flute to his lips and started the intro to a beautiful song.

Robin cleared his throat "Ok, we asked for your story, not a concert."

Link brought the instrument down. "Ya, I guess. Besides I need to go."

He picked up his sword and shield and slung them across his back. He picked up his hat and placed it on his head as he walked toward the door. He opened the door but was stopped by Starfire.

"Link, should you not stay?" She asked.

"Nah, I got to get moving, can't reach Hawaii by sitting on my butt." He replied with a smirk.

"Well, why don't we help you? You _are_ a long way from Hawaii." Cyborg pointed out.

Link dropped his smile and looked up in thought "Well, sure. If I can get this thing done then I can get back home and forget about all of this."

Starfire grinned "Glorious!" she exclaimed.

_'Oh goodness, she's cute' _Link thought.

Link eventually sat his gear back down and pulled his hat off, which Navi used to make a bed. He went to shower as Robin addressed the problem on his mind.

"Guys" he started "Do we really want him here?"

"Well, why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because we don't really know him, so far he's just another guy with powers." the spiky haired Titan replied.

"Aww c'mon man, he looks innocent enough." Beast Boy complained.

"What if its just an act? What if he works for Slade?" Robin asked.

"No, his story checks out. The Ordon News had a story about him 'disappearing' as well as a story dated quite a bit back about a woman found dead and her baby taken in by a local family." Cyborg said.

"Hmph, fine, we'll help Link." Robin muttered as he walked off.

And with that, the chaotic day ended, but tomorrow the new adventure begins.


	2. Trouble Starts and the Goron Ruby

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! So far, all of them have been positive, and I aim to keep it that way. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Teen Titans**

* * *

Early morning soon came and the Titans woke up to find Link gone from his place on the couch, though his gear and hat (which Navi was still sleeping in) was still there. They had eaten breakfast when Link finally showed up, he flopped onto the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was obvious he was thinking and by the time the T-Ship was loaded up he was still in his trance. After being snapped from his thoughts he gathered up his gear and readied himself for the journey.

After he got inside he looked around "Wait, five pods?" he asked.

"Ya, you'll just have to ride with one of us." Cyborg replied.

Lets see, Robin would be all business, Raven would be deathly quiet and awkward, Cyborg

would be too focused on driving for any conversation, Starfire would be nice but he didn't want to put up an obvious front, so he chose Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed "I'll get the handhelds!"

After getting settled in the ship took off. Once they got to Hawaii, the team got out, ready to explore. Link closed his eyes and Navi worked her way out of his hat, fluttering around his head.

Link opened his eyes and looked around, he cleared his throat "The tallest peak the world can see, but dares not make it's journey. A flaming mountain and it still can burst, but if it does it will be for the worst." he recited to himself. "So, the world's largest active volcano, Mauna Loa, as I

interpret it."

Though, it wasn't that easy, he had to enter it's temple to awaken the monster. Jump City's Temple was dark, damp, and creepy. Close to the area of an old graveyard, thats where he found his outfit.

"Mauna Loa?!" Cyborg yelled "What are we gonna do?! Walk up to it and knock, asking the monster nicely to come out?!"

"No, I go in there, find the dungeon or temple, get the treasure which will awaken the monster, then fight it." Link replied calmly.

Link started walking off in a random direction.

"Um ... Link dude, the volcano is that way." Beast Boy said pointing in the direction of a small town at the foot of the large volcano.

Link felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment "I ... I knew that." he said as he turned around.

Starfire giggled slightly and Link looked at her. Her eyes twinkled in the light of their own beauty. He shook off the thought as he walked towards the town. 'What's going on with me' he thought. 'I never get like this, this girl, shes got some spell over me.'

Once they finally got to the foot of the mountain Link said his goodbyes and left. The Titans had tried to get him to let them come along, but the entrance would only let Link in as they had attempted to follow him, they were stopped by an invisible barrier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been at least twelve hours since Link had departed into the volcano's temple and everyone was worried. There had been no signs that he had awoken the monster and no sign that he was at all alive. Night had just fallen and the Titans had to set up camp, but no one really felt like sleeping, considering a giant monster could be awakened at any time. But Starfire wasn't waiting for a monster, she was waiting for Link.

Her feelings for him came so suddenly and they were no unlike the feelings she had for Robin, or possibly stronger. Robin was not completely unaware of Starfire, he had taken note of her behavior around Link as soon as they had met him. Naturally, he was jealous and didn't want to help the guy his girlfriend was falling for. Starfire and Robin had been together for well over a year and he wasn't about to let that slip through the cracks because some, thick skulled "hero" came into the picture.

Robin made his way to Starfire who was staring intently at the Mauna Loa.

"Star," he started "I need to talk to you."

Starfire quickly turned, breaking her trance.

"Yes Robin, what is the matter?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk about that kid." Robin stated sternly.

"About Link? Why, what is wrong with him."

"Well, it's just ... um ... I really don't want you around him."

Starfire reddened with anger.

"What?!"

"Star, I don't wanna lose you, and he's a threat to us."

"A threat?! How is Link 'the threat'?" she asked

Suddenly there was a large rumbling as a figure emerged from the flaming mountain.

"We'll finish this later." Starfire said as she flew off.

A large, serpent-like creature emerged from the mountains opening, throwing molten material everywhere. It's head was armored with a bright red jewel on the forehead, which was just above it's one large glassy eye. It's purple scales seemed to glow in the night and it's pointed teeth gave off an immediate feel of danger.

The Titans relentlessly attacked the creature, but it seemed their attacks did nothing. Soon a large green light appeared on the ground, once it cleared Link was standing there. He drew a bow from behind his shield and knocked an arrow. He let the projectile fly at the dragon, striking it's large eye, and it came down with a wail of pain. Slowly he drew his sword and grabbed the dragon's helmet, but as he raised his sword the beast took to the sky with Link in tow.

Starfire gasped and lew after the creature, readying a starbolt. She blasted the beast multiple times, trying to force it out of the sky. It slowed enough to move it's head and find what was irritating it. It's eye locked onto Starfire but it slowed as it turned to attack, giving Link his chance to drive his blade through the gem on it's helmet and causing the monster to wail in pain until falling to the ground and disappearing in a puff of smoke. It left nothing but a deep red gem inside a golden "V."

Link grabbed the gem and put it in his pouch before returning the bow from his shoulder to behind his shield.

Link smirked "Two down, two to go!"

"So, where to now?" Beast Boy asked.

"..." No response.

Cyborg looked slightly worried "Uh, Link?"

Suddenly, Link dropped to the ground. Everyone ran to him, trying to find out what had happened, but Link began to pulse with a dark energy. He curled up and clutched his head in pain. As his shivering stopped a shadow moved from where it had been on Link's body towards the South.

Link slowly stood up but collapsed onto one knee due to the dizzy spell that followed. Once the nausea faded, he stood back up again, this time staying up.

Link was panting heavily "We should … follow that thing."

Slowly making his way towards the T-Ship, with a little help from Starfire, they were on their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tep tep tep tep.

The sound of boots hitting to ground filled the eerie dark.

Tep tep tep tep tep.

It was getting louder.

TEP TEP TEP TEP TEP TEP!

Link started running into the endless darkness, hoping to get away from whatever was behind him. Suddenly, the room lit up and revealing the cell he was in. No, not inside of it, in _front_ of it. He didn't know why, but whoever was in there, he _had_ to get out. He brought the key in his hand up and unlocked the door. It opened with a creek, and a loud clang as the door hit the bars. Sobbing was heard from the darkness, so he picked up his pace. Finally, there was a light, but as he stepped into it and viewed the victim in the cell he teared up. There, in a puddle of blood, was Starfire. He ran over and picked her up, holding her close and letting her sob into his chest.

Behind them an evil cackle was heard, the booming laughter overtaking the silent sobs. Link looked behind him and saw a two red glowing lights. He drew his sword from his scabbard, but it was different. It had a purple handle with a wing guard, the blade glowed in a soft light, and a yellow jewel sat inside the hilt. But oddly the never-before-seen sword felt … right in his hands.

He stepped forward, ready to slice his enemy in two. But as he brought down his sword, the darkness slowly started to fade into white.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link shot up from his bed, covered in a cold sweat. The whole thing was a dream but, it felt so real! Who was he about to fight? Why was Starfire there? What was that sword? So many questions swam in his head, with no answers. He had on the shirt he wore under his tunic, as well as some white slacks, he had planned to take his hat but Navi was curled up inside of it.

He opened his door and walked around the corridor of the hotel they were staying in. They had followed the shadow south for quite a while and it started veering slightly west, leading them to Queensland, Australia. The had hidden the T-Ship in a small clearing a bit more west, then made their way towards the east. They had no idea where the next temple was, as Link couldn't sense it, and his dreams didn't hold any answers. The past two days his dreams were filled with oddities, yesterday he had faced a large serpent made entirely of light, Link had turned into some wolf and the spirit attacked him. Tonight's though seemed less like a dream and more like … a vision? It was all too strange to try and figure it out in one sitting.

Link walked out of the hotel, his boots tapping quietly on the sidewalk. He fingered a small tune on his ocarina, until his quiet tune was accompanied by small voice. He took the mouthpiece from his lips and walked towards the source of the voice.

The enchanting sound had led him to a small spot on the beach, where he saw Starfire watching the ocean, singing a song that Link didn't recognise but enjoyed nonetheless. He sat down as she finished the song, startled by his sudden appearance, she shot up. He grabbed her hand to calm her and she sat down.

"You sing beautifully." he commented awkwardly.

Starfire blushed slightly and replied with a smile "Thanks, I have always enjoyed the "sing" but, never thought I was much good."

Link chuckled "No, really, you're great!"

Starfire hugged him. Meanwhile, Link was as red as a tomato, but happy nonetheless. He thought that maybe, just maybe, his luck had turned around.

He had never been more wrong.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I had originally intended for Link and Starfire to kiss there at the end, but my friend (and co-writer for an upcoming fic) said it was moving to fast for their personalities. I don't really know romance so I took her advice, let me know what you guys thought.**


	3. King Deadhand

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Though this one is significantly shorter. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Teen Titans**

* * *

The Titans watched as Link disappeared, slowly trudging into the darkness. Most of them had seen him off with waves and goodbyes, except Robin, all he had to give were sour looks and nasty glares. Link had a slight idea why, no ... couldn't be, they were alone. He shrugged the thought off, and proceeded to light the torches, effectively opening the entrance.

Starfire watched as the faint red glow disappeared, only able to hope for the hero's safety. The Titans made their way back to the hotel, mentally preparing themselves for the fight that is soon to come.

Robin sat in his room, cleaning his bo staff, as well as making sure it was retracting correctly. His mind wandered as his subconscious took over his weapon's maintenance, eventually landing on Starfire. There little talk hadn't been finished and Robin had a feeling that, whenever it does end, it won't be good for him. Of course, as if someone was reading his mind, there was a knock on the door. Robin cringed as he slowly opened the door and revealed … Navi? What was she doing here, and where was Link?

"Navi what's wr-" He started until he was cut off by the little blue fairy.

"Link is in trouble, he needs help, someone has to help, who can help, wait … Robin! You have to help Link!" the little creature screeched as it flew circles around Robin's head.

"Okay. okay, calm down Navi, what happened?" the leader Titan asked, trying to calm the fairy down.

Navi landed on Robin's shoulder "Link h-he he tried to fight t-the monster on his own." The rattled fairy uttered between sobs.

"I-I tried to tell him t-that it wasn't smart and he s-should just come an-and find you guys, but he just kept fighting, he still out there and I know he's hurt, I KNOW IT!" Navi talked until Robin could feel wetness on his shoulder. Navi was crying, obviously worried about her best friend.

Robin may have hated the guy right now but he knew the others would be upset if he left him out there, Starfire may even hate him if he did. So he ran as fast as possible, waking up the team as he passed by their rooms. Within a half hour, the Titans had made the long ride to the temple, where Link was swinging at the air. Everyone thought he was crazy until a large cry was heard from what seemed to be, nowhere. A creature flashed in and out of vision, it was large and pale white, with four large heads. Link rushed towards the invisible creature until he let out a choke and grabbed something around his neck.

Four large bite marks slowly appeared on his person, slowly growing deeper. He managed to grab his sword and slice at the heads. It flashed once again but Links wounds remained until he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. Navi let out a choked sob as she flew towards the now motionless body, repeatedly hitting it, as if it would revive him. The sobbing continued but this time, two voices were heard, the other being Starfire. She was on her knees, head in her hands, letting out slight whimpers as tears rolled through her fingers. Everyone stared in shock as the body laid without movement, until a bright yellow glow came from his left hand, closing his wounds and revealing the grotesque monster.

Like it had seemed the enemy was very, very big. It's pale skin seemed almost greenish, as if it had decayed for years. The four heads each had a different expression, happy, sad, angry, and scared, all of them had large mouths with sharp teeth. Around it were at least sixteen thin, pale arms, with long, blood-red nails. One of the hands was holding Link to the ground, stiffening from the light. The creature let out a wail of pain and disintegrated into nothing, leaving only Link behind.

Wait, only Link? Where was the Zota Sapphire or whatever Link called it? Link groaned and slowly stood up, gritting his teeth in pain as he made his way over to the Titans. Starfire crushed him in one of her bone-breaking hugs as tears flowed down his face. Once she finally released him, her and Cyborg helped support him as they made their way to the T-Car.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Robin sat in his room as a low knock came from the door. He opened it, not thinking of any consequences when Starfire flew in.

"Hey, Star." Robin started, rubbing his … mask.

"Hello Robin, I have come to talk about the "issues" with our ship of relations."

"Star now isn't really the time." the flame-haired boy said sleepily.

"No, now is as good of the times as any of them." the girl argued.

"Now" she continued "Why do you see Link as the "threat" to us?"

"It's obvious the way he looks at you, Star, and don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"But Link has done no thing wrong."

"Well, what about that little "moment" the two of you shared on the beach?" Robin asked, growing angry.

"Moment? Wait were you doing the snooping on us?" the girl asked

"No, I was making sure the _he_ didn't try anything."

"Try anything? What and where your suspicions on his try?"

"Something with you Star, I can tell he's trying to steal you from me."

"What are you implying Robin?"

"That that boy is a nobody! How could you be so stupid to fall for him?"

Robin realized he had let his anger get the better of him and said something wrong.

"Wait, Star I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he was cut off when Starfire raised a hand.

"No Robin, don't. You have sunk our relations ship, it is over."

With that, she flew out the door leaving Robin to stand in shock.

'_This can't be' _he thought _'No, it just can't!'_

* * *

**A/N: There we go, chapter finish. ****It was really just meant to fill in a chapter space and finish Robin and Starfire's argument. Anyway, rate!**


End file.
